


Round Two

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Food Porn, Introspection, M/M, Turkey's A+ Parenting, opinions of characters do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, Turkey'll get these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/9482.html?thread=13824778#t13824778) for [this prompt](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/9482.html?thread=13774346#t13774346) and kindexed [here](http://community.livejournal.com/hetalia_kindex/909869.html).

Someday after he has joined the European Union – when his son _shuts the fuck up_ , because okay, Turkey is Not The Best Parent Ever and has problems with his kids growing up, but who doesn't. Case in point: England.

Anyway, so after Cyprus has grown the fuck up and has either adopted Northern Cyprus or killed him or whatever – Turkey would like it if they’d live together, because Northern Cyprus is his favorite, but all’s fair in civil wars and politics so he’s not holding any breaths – Turkey’s going to be like all the other European nations. He’ll make nice to France and Germany, and to Cyprus even if he has to bite through his cheek to do it _(thanks for fucking your dad over, kid)_ , and to Russia even if the guy’s crazy and likes to play political energy market games. And he’ll make extra-special nice to Greece, an apology, like. Sorry for screwing with your government for all those years; here’s a monument I stole and am giving back to you. Sorry for making ethnic tension problems. Sorry for killing people. Sorry for being a Muslim bastard. I promise I’m better now. Let’s be friends.

Let’s be more than friends.

It’ll take a couple hundred years. He can wait.

It’s not that he wants to conquer Greece again, although that’d be nice. He gets a kick out of being hated, fought against. But only fair fights, really, and what he’d need to do to put Greece down would be way more damage than is allowed for sane Nations these days, and anyway, it would wreck his international reputation. No more EU for you, Türkiye, we’ll be over there bombing your cities. Give us your hand so we can cut it off. Especially America (and England, and France, and – ) with his extra-special paranoia about Muslims. Fucking Saudi Arabia. Turkey’s going to punch that pig-fucker in the _balls_ someday. With a sword.

Only after the oil runs out, though.

Anyway, no, conquering, bad. Conquering is out of fashion, much like raping and pillaging – he and Denmark should hang out sometime, now that he thinks about it. Civilized nations Do Not Do That, or if they do they pump it so full of propaganda you’d think they were selling stars instead of shit.

Not that he’s immune to shit, but. If he’s going to be crotch-deep in it he’d rather it be because he’s fucking Greece up the ass.

Consensually, like. See, that’s where he’s headed. Along with the economic integration and the not-Muslim-terrorist-country-hello awareness and the keeping his government working and staying secular and the I-have-no-human-rights-problems- _at-all_ thing. He’d just also like to get into Greece’s pants.

It’s not like there’s no hope at all. Greece is really something, which Turkey knew already, but after the earthquake Turkey stopped being mad about losing territory and an angry asshole punching bag. Started thinking maybe good international relations would be nice, maybe warm Greece up a bit. Diplomatic gift by diplomatic gift. Work on his allergy to cats; they had medication for that now. Put couches in different parts of his house so Greece would be comfortable when he visited and inevitably napped. Leave books of Muslim philosophers’ work lying around.

It’ll be nice when all this pays off. Maybe he’ll take Greece out to dinner, some restaurant with sidewalk-tables, watch people pass by. Talk about the future instead of the past, not worry how their kid (kids, he hopes, he dreams, he prays) are going to grow up. Order baklava for dessert, watch Greece eye it – _I shouldn’t, no thanks_ – while his eyes follow the plate as Turkey slides it towards him.

 _It’s for you,_ Turkey will say, and Greece will roll his eyes and smile, and the cat on his shoulder will meow happily. Greece’ll eat it. Eyes closed in pleasure, cinnammon-clove spice, phyllo, almond-walnut over his tongue. Honey dripping from the dessert onto his hand, and when he’s done Turkey will take his hand and lick the sweetness from his fingers, trace it to his mouth, kiss sticky lips.

He’s not sure how they’ll get from the restaurant to his apartment, but he knows he doesn’t want their second first time to be in a dirty bathroom in Istanbul. Constantinople. Whatever it’ll be called then. He’ll want it in a bed Greece has never seen, in an apartment that holds no old memories. And then he’ll want it again, in that bed, once the memory’s there and the precedent’s set. Greece likes history. Turkey wants to make it.


End file.
